Wish Upon A Star
by xXRockerchickkXx
Summary: What happens when Tabitha Waters, a 14 year old girl with a gift, wishes to be in her favorite anime show? She's has one heck of an adventure. She falls in love, gets hurt, and eats some leek soup with Shigure. **sory I suck at summaries**
1. Chapter 1

**So hi there. Katie here. Uhm, so this is my first fanfiction, so it may suck. Then again it is my first fanfic so I guess I have an excuse. Please forgive me if there is any spelling mistakes and such thing and if you have any ideas-**

**Tabi: Kat, you're rambling again -.-**

**Me: Oh, hehe. Right, everyone this is Tabi, a sweet lovely gal. She pretty much lives in my head or room. She's gonna help me out through the story and such...**

**Tabi: She's not crazy, well not crazy like that and... oh forget it -_-**

**Me: ANYWHO, let's get onz with the story... WAIT! TABITHA! DISCLAIMER!**

**Tabi: She owns nothing except her OC's. At all. The people who created them characters of Fruits Basket own them, though it's quite odd to own people...Isn't that kinda like slavery?**

**Me: Hmm... TO THE RESEARCH LAB!**

**Tabi: Urm, Kat, that's the way to the kitchen. The labs this way...**

**Me: ...Right...**

Tabitha Waters, Tabi for short, is a girl who has lived in an abusive home since her mother was shot. Tabitha was born with a gift, a gift that was unique. She could _sense _emotions, but not change or manipulate them. And, Tabitha's eyes would _change color_ according to her emotions. But, in fear, she always made herself happy, which was represented by the color blue.

She is currently 14 and a half, living with her abusive drunk of a father. She's lived in fear pretty much since she was 4 when he moher died from a mugging. Her father blamed her since, as her mother was going to pick little Tabitha up from dance practice. Though she never made it back, and when Tabitha was brought home by , and left, he father uleashed his _beast._

He beat her everday, ever since that retched day when that _stupid _mugger killed her mother. John, Tabitha's father, kept her in dance lesons, after discovering it caused _more _pain when his beatings added to the soreness.

Tabitha never gained friends, and went to books instead. She grew more quiet, moe secluded. She changed her appearance, from having dark auburn hair, to silver hair with black underneath. **((Like Rihanna in the 'Fly' music video. The red and black or whatever)) **She wore blue contacts when she was able to purchase some, the struggle of forcing herself to be happy becoming too much.

Now, why don't we go see what young Tabitha is up to...

Tabitha *Tabi* POV

_Stupid dad, stupid mugger, STUPID LIFE! Why do I even continue living? It's not like I would miss anything, at the least_ **be** _missed. _I thought, angrily stuffing my dads laundry into the washer. I growled and felt my eyes flash red beneith the contacts. I huffed and stomped quietly, well as much as you can in combat boots, to my room.

I shut the door and slumped down and crawled to my bed. I lifted the matress and pulled out my worn DVD set of my most prized possesion, my collection of anime/magna/TV shows.

I had; Fruits Baskets, both anime and manga. Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, Ben 10. And such things. I grouchily grabbed my Fruits Baskets DVD and watched the whole season that night before laying down on the old excuse of a bed.

I looked out the window. Why,_oh why_, can't I live in Fruits Basket and never come back? That'd be a dream really. WAIT, a shooting star! I quickly stood up and ran to the window.

"Please, _please_, let me live in the anime Fruits Basket. And never come back, I want to spend the rest of my life there, away from this hell hole." I wished, tears glistening behind my contacts. I lowered my head, feeling defeated. _Nothing happened._ Dang.

I let out a long sigh and dragged my feet to my bed. I lowered down, careful not to irritate the markings from last night. I waited for a few minutes, before I couldn't keep my eyes open and I let the darkness take over me.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's bad. :P Anyway, here is the... I guess you could say 'chart' for her eyes...<strong>

**Red: Angry, pissed, out raged**

**Blue: Happy, calm, cool**

**Pink: Embarrased, mortified**

**Black: Scared, frightened, that kind of stuff**

**Green: Jealous**

**White/Silver: Hyper, poweful, energized**

**Dark Grey: Tired, Exhausted, Weak**

**Hope this helps! And I except flamers and stuff, and if you have any tips and such please comment! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Now, Tabi, disclaimer!**

**Tabi: *eating some leek soup* Why?**

**Me: ...Do you really want me to get the scissors? **

**Tabi: Uh, uh, Kat does now own anything from Fruits Basket, she just owns the OC's and plots. **

**Me: Now was that so hard? **

**Tabi: Grr. ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

**CHAPTER 2**

I opened my eyes and gasped lightly. _Why _am I on the forest floor? _Where _am I? I looked down at myself and gasped in shock. I looked...different. To say the least. My silver hair went down to my waist, from being to my shoulders before. I was still anorexic looking, from being starved my whole life. I couldn't feel my contacts anymore, but knew my eyes were hazel at the moment, showing my confusion. I was slightly less pale, though only slightly. I had longer legs, and thinner hands. But, the most surprising, I was sorta _animated_. It was not a cartoon, but not reality I guess you could say... I shakily got up, but instantly fell back down, pain erupting like flames up my leg. _Okay, owwwwww._ I growled in my thoughts. I looked down and almost hurled. Okay, that's gross. The bone was sticking out at a place. I felt my eyes turn dark grey. Okay then. I looked around, hoping to find something! I growled softly and tried to stand up... I screamed, okay, okay. Bad, _bad_, idea! I huffed and plopped back down. Of course, I just have to have a ruff landing.

I look around, and start to feel a headache coming on. Plus there was the amount of blood I am losing... I sighed, why me?

Wait...what was that? Was that...voices? And they sounded vaguely familiar. I listened harder, starting to feel myself weakening.

"Hello?" I yelled, hoping they heard me. The talking stopped, then the foot steps started again. I gasped as three figures entered from the trees.

They were Tohru Honda, Kyo Sohma, and Yuki Sohma. From Fruits Basket...YES! It worked!

They gasped at the sight of me, or maybe it was my bloody leg, who knows.

"Oh my! What's happened to you?" Tohru instanty started fretting, flailing around. I just simply raised an eyebrow, feeling worry and anxiety I think, bursting from her.

"Um, my father did this to me?" I sounded more like a question, but oh well.

"We must get you to a hospital right now!" Tohru fretted. I sighed and leaned back against the tree.

"Well, by the rate I'm losing blood, I wouldn't make it to the hospital." I said, hoping to get out of these woods soon. Tohru spazzed around some more, while Kyo and Yuki stated to whisper in hushed voices. Jeez, Tohru needs to calm her tits dude, she's practically having a panic attack!

"Here, we can carry you back, maybe Hatori can quickly get over here!" She suddenly yelled, _ow not good for the headache_, and started to grab my head.

"Yuki, can you grab her feet, and Kyo can you help me carry her head?"

"Sure " "Whatever Tohru." Wow, loving the enthusiasm guys.

They carried me to the house, and yelled for Shigure to call Hatori immediantly. They set me down on a mat, carefully, and Tohru went to get something to stop the blood flow.

"So, what's your name?" Kyo asked, kinda rudely if you ask me.

"Tabitha Waters, but I prefer Tabi." I said with a shrug. Eh, headache is getting worse.

I heard tires screaching outside just as Tohru walke in with a wet rag. Quick paced footsteps could be heard before the door opened. Hatori stood there for a mili-second before coming over to me and getting to work. I just closed my eyes and tried to block out the pain. Holy cheesesticks! He just placed the bone back in place and was getting to work on stitching. I sighed heavily and looked at the ceiling, feeling my eyes get darker, almost black even. I groaned and lay down. What, no numbing stuff or whatever?

"OW!" I yelped when he started to stitch my leg up. I growled in annoyance and ignored him by looking at the little specks of dust on the ceiling. Hey! That one looks like a unicorn! Hehe.


End file.
